Charles Xavier (Earth-722)
Charles Xavier was the Secretary of Mutant Affairs prior to the Fall of the 12 Colonies, and later President of the 12 Colonies of Kobol. Early Life Xavier was born into a wealthy family in Caprica City, he graduated at the top of his class from the University, however he held a secret that he couldn't tell anyone. He was what would come to be known as a Mutant, and after he lost use of his legs, he started seeking out others like him. The X-Men and the Mutant and Cylon Wars Xavier put together a team of Mutants he came to call the X-Men, banded together for the common cause of defending Mutant freedoms on the 12 colonies. Among them was a young Anna Marie Minerva, having come to Caprica from Libran. While he attempted to keep the peace, he was starting to become concerned with the rumors of the development of machines called Cylons. Until finally, the breaking point was reached and the Colonial Fleet attacked the Xavier Institute on Caprica, utilizing Cylons as robotic soldiers, launching the Mutant War. Xavier and his X-Men managed to escape the attack, they staged guerilla strikes against Colonial forces, while Mutants across the colonies fought for their freedom. The X-Men mostly worked out of Sagittaron, which was the only colony that provived safe haven to them. However, Xavier began to get worried, he began to recognize that the Cylons where on the verge of turning on their Human masters. When they finally did, Xavier was among the Mutant representatives at the peace talks. Xavier returned to Caprica City and restarted the Institute, but he personally stayed out of the Cylon War, in fact he discouraged Mutants from signing up with the Colonial Fleet. This attitude pushed away Anna Marie, who went on to serve in the Colonial Fleet. Aftermath After the War was over, many Mutants, including Xavier where afraid that with the war's end would come a re-ignition of the Mutant War. However, the treaty held, and after fighting side-by-side since the beginning of the war, Humans and Mutants came to live in harmony. Xavier disbanded the X-Men, however he left the Xavier Institute open for students to come and learn how to control their powers. Later on, Xavier was offered the position of Secretary of Mutant Affairs by the President of the 12 Colonies, and became the first Mutant in a cabinent position in 14 years. Battlestar Prometheus Decomissioning and the Fall Xavier was sent to oversee the decomissioning of the Battlestar Prometheus, the final active Battlestar from the Cylon War period. During this time, he reunited with his former student Commander Minerva, who was now acting as the CO of the Prometheus, and the two clashed briefly because of Marie's decision to join the Colonial Fleet. After the decomissioning, he left on the Elysium, and heard about the Cylon attack on the 12 Colonies. When it was confirmed that the President was dead, he was sworn in as the President of the 12 Colonies of Kobol. Not too long after that, the Cylons attacked Colonial One, and its status is unknown. Notes *Like many characters in this fanfic, Xavier is a combination of Laura Roslin from Battlestar Galactica and Charles Xavier from X-Men. *The author has commented that Xavier was originally chosen for Adama's role, but then was re-cast after careful consideration. Category:Battlestar Prometheus Characters Category:Characters Based on Charles Xavier Category:Mutants